Love for crayons
by YellowKnight
Summary: A four year old Natsume said that he loves his crayons which made a four year old Mikan confused. She said something her mother said anout loving inanimate things. What could her mother said? What will Natsume realize? Read to find out. One-shot


**Love for crayons**

In a small daycare in the town, there studies a two four year olds namely, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. They are the best of friends and this fact is known to the whole town. Their houses are just beside each other's. Due to this, they would normally do things together.

* * *

This day, they are together walking to their daycare two blocks from their house. When they arrived at the daycare, they did their normal routines. Mikan's is to greet everybody with a charming smile etched in her cute face making the boys blush and Natsume pissed. As for Natsume, being himself, just ignored he giggles and good morning greetings he received form his fan girls.

Just then, Narumi-sensei, their homeroom and art teacher came in twirling wearing a pink, frilly outfit for women and greeted his students in a very enthusiastic voice.

"GOOD MORNING MINNA!"

"Good morning sensei!" greeted back by the bunch of four year old kids in the same cheerful that their sensei used.

"Today, you will all draw you favorite place to hang-out. So bring out your drawing materials and start now. I will leave you all here for I have a meeting to attend. You better do the activity or you will get a zero. I will come back to collect your papers when the session ends. Ja!" and with that, Narumi-sensei walked out or more like twirled out of the room.

The bunch of four year olds made a ruckus once Narumi went out. All were excited about the activity, except the two persons who remained stoic namely, Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai, Mikan's two best friends.

Just then, Mikan stormed to where Hotaru was seated and cheerfully asked, "What are you going to draw Hotaru? I will going to draw the sakura tree in our backyard. I love to hang-out and play there every afternoon after doing my assignments and taking a nap. While playing there, my grandpa will gi…"

"Shut up baka! You're so noisy. Nobody's asking you what you will draw. Just get done with it and stop bothering me. I'm busy." came the monotone reply of Hotaru.

"Hmph! You're so mean Hotaru!"

"I know and I don't care."

"Ne, Hotaru, can I please borrow your crayons? You see, I forgot mine at my house because I get up la…"

"No." Mikan was once again cut by Hotaru's reply.

"But Hotaru! I will get zero from Narumi-sensei if…"

"Yes Mikan…"

"Yey! Hotaru loves me!"

"Baka! Will you let me finish my sentence?" Mikan just nodded. So Hotaru just continued her sentence, "…if you pay me 10 rabbits per color." with dollar signs in her amethyst eyes.

"Hotaru you meanie!" and with that, Mikan stormed back to her seat beside Natsume.

"Nat-chan, what will you draw?" asked Mikan.

"I don't know Polka. Maybe I won't do it anymore. It is stupid anyways." replied Natsume.

"But you will get a zero Nat-chan!" protested Mikan.

"I don't care. Just mind your own business."

"But I don't have crayons. Can I borrow your Nat-chan?" Mikan asked while putting up a puppy face that Natsume can't ever resist.

Natsume just sighed knowing he can't ever win to Mikan's cute puppy face. "Here." and with that, he handed her his crayons.

"Thanks Nat-chan!" said Mikan while giving Natsume a small peck on his cheeks making him blush.

"Whatever. Just take care of it. I love my crayons very much."

"But Nat-chan, my mom said that people can't love things when I told her I love my doll. She said that things are inanimate and can't love people back. She said that you can only love people." said Mikan.

"Well, if I can't love my crayons and I let you have them now, does that mean that I love you?" asked the young befuddled Natsume.

"Ano… I really don't know about that Nat-chan. I'll just ask my mon your question." replied Mikan while beaming which made Natsume blush.

"No need Mi-chan. I know now the answer…" said Natsume.

"Oh, okay!" said Mikan while starting to draw.

…_I love you._

_

* * *

_**Kat:** My second story. So, how was it? Drop me a review, kay? Thanks for reading!


End file.
